Home-Cozy Diner
Home-Cozy Diner is a small restaurant chain specializing in mixed cuisine, featuring a very large menu of a variety of different foods. It is owned by Aaltice chef Nasavra Dyolibri and co-managed by Yaroca chef Neyres Junajek. Headquartered in Tytuvan Station in the Kaunorial System, HCD operates in 10 locations in the galaxy: the HQ at Tytuvan Station, three on Qromeelln, one on Zhara VII, two on Muladoon, one on the Blue Inferno station (minor location), and one on Earth. The 10th location was recently constructed on Elotesil. Advertising Their motto is "Fine homestyle cooking - even when yours is a billion miles away." It is meant to incite feelings of comfort that most species feel when around the genuine local cuisine of their respective homeworlds. Cuisine The menu is developed by Nasavra and Neyres and is inspired by the local cuisine in various regions of the galaxy, especially the traditional Southern comfort food of Earth. Nasavra seems to enjoy what she considers to be "deliciously exotic spices" from Earth and appreciates the care that certain Human cultures take in food preparation, especially those of the Federation of Texas (formerly the southern half of the USA and all of Mexico) as they remind her of her youth in Vizalcu Territory on Qromeelln. Home-Cozy serves a wide variety of cuisine including pasta dishes, steaks and salads. The company heavily advertises its emphasis on using natural, healthy ingredients and often-large portions. Additionally, the company advertises that its meals are made fresh in each location daily instead of importing them from an outside vendor or commissary. In late May 3020, Home-Cozy began selling larger dessert portions which it called the "Heat-Seeker Menu". These new products were created in lieu of the beginning of the hot season of the neighboring world, Zivilgial, which coincides with the hot seasons of a number of major worlds. Home-Cozy Cooking College Nasavra personally teaches a cooking course to a handful of students every few months. She then sends each graduate to a particular Home-Cozy location in accordance with their skills, or assists them in starting their own restaurants. Rarely, a student with high enough skills will be encouraged to open a new Home-Cozy location. The first two times featured a close friend of Neyres for the Zhara VII location and one of Nasavra's nieces for the first Qromeelln location. Employment requisites Nasavra herself stated that applicants must first have substantial experience with cooking. They must also be friendly, personable and cheerful, as well as able to provide very good customer service. Nobody likes a dry employee. NOBODY WANTS TO BE A SQUIDWARD. Another major requisite, as well as the most controversial one to some, is that applicants must look the part of someone who is around, and serves, quality food on a regular basis. In short: drop the diet program and grab a fork. Nasavra strongly emphasizes that "Thin chefs cain't be trusted," and that such people do not provide a good example of what it means to be someone who values a well-balanced, nutritious, and nourished diet. She also added how "Pre-starvation ain't gonna save ya in a famine." Controversy Despite the natural and healthy ingredients used by the company, some groups have complained about the sheer number of calories and carbohydrates present in virtually all of the menu items (including the water), and the complete absence of a diet menu. Nasavra gave a lighthearted counter to the criticism by saying, "If yer scared of puttin' on sum weight, dun even set foot here. Ya might catch secondhand muffintop by gettin' close. Tha air ITSELF will make ya need a new belt. Now stop yer gripin' an' have sum fresh chocolate pie!" Future plans Nasavra has stated that she plans to open a retail portion of the chain, which would carry mainly nostalgic merchandise, collectibles, ancient toys, classic candies, scented candles, and items used in making Home-Cozy entrees. Logo Home-Cozy Diner is copyright © 2012 Roystonn Pruitt, as part of the Riesel Tales: Two Hunters canon. (rieseluniverse.com) Category:Restaurants Category:Corporations